The Mountain Child
by 0Cloudless0
Summary: It's her first class,she's excited to know that all her hard work is finally paying off.After meeting them, she realizes it's not gonna be an easy year.3D, a class of delinquents, is intent on making her life hell, even the new guy, who seems to know her
1. Yamaguchi Kimiko

**Konnichiwa, Minna-san! ^_^ It's finally here. I couldn't wait to post so here you are! I hope it's not too bad and it meets some of your expectations. **

**Announcements: 1. Chapter 2 might be a little slow on coming out because if you've read on my profile, I am also writing and revising chapters for my other stories. **

** 2. If you wan to know what's going on with my stories go on my profile for updates.**

** 3. If you wanna ask me questions, there's a link to my fromspring and Tumblr on my profile. Tumblr also has updates.**

** 4. Banners will be up on my profile in a few so check them out. Some are from my great friend Buru-Beri-Chan.**

** Also check out her fanfiction it's amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything from the Gokusen world, or I would not be on  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"There will be three new additions to the Shirokin staff, which will make a dramatic change to the society!" A tall dark-haired man with light colored frames that overlapped his eyes stated with his hands behind his back as he continued his long awaited speech towards the already known staff."Fujiyama-sensei will teach English and take charge of class 3-C!" He clearly pointed out a young beautiful woman that was in her early twenties, with an infamous smile that shone throughout the room."And Yamaguchi-sensei will teach math and be in charge of class 3-D!" He said as the young two pony-tail woman came forward to bow her head with respect as her eyes linger behind her dark framed glasses."I'll do my best!" She reply towards the group of teachers before leaning back to await forward introductions."Nani?""3-D? Are you serious?" Questioned an older looking man who hardly had any hair covering his head, looked directly to the School Vice-Principal Sawatari Goro.

The dark-haired man looked at him with a serious expression running across his features before saying. "I thought it was a joke at first, but that's what the principal decided."

"What is he thinking?"

"Probably not thinking at all!" Reply another teacher within the room who was just as baffled with the news as everyone else.

"That's probably the case!"

Laughing silently to himself, the science teacher Oyama Hajime said. "It's like throwing a porker into a lion's cage!"

"Porker?" A puzzle looking Yamaguchi-sensei ask the school Vice-Principal as she wonder what everyone was talking about her upcoming class.

Completely ignoring her question, he stepped forward to walk away before saying. "Okay, change into your jersey and sneakers!"

"Jersey and sneakers?" Question Fujiyama-sensei with her head slightly tilted to the side as Yamaguchi waited to see what was going to be said about the through a sack of work papers, the school nurse didn't even bother looking up to say, "Dressed like that, you won't be able to run away in the face of danger.""Run away?"

"Nande?" Was all that escape the young teacher's mouth as she wanted an explanation of their remarks and comments."With the school's 30th anniversary approaching, our school, with its proud traditions and history, has decided for the first time.."

* * *

><p>Glancing towards her left, Yamaguchi-sensei's eyes wandered at the other new teacher besides her, as her mouth open to say, "Why didn't you change clothes?"<p>

"I could never get into such tacky clothes." Fujiyama-sensei replied harshly towards her, as her eyes were averted forward, making Yamaguchi-sensei quickly look up at her.

Meanwhile the Vice-Principal continues his speech towards the young men that attended the school. "Well then, I will now introduce the new teachers! This is Fujiyama-sensei!"

With that said, the young attractive teacher walked across the stage when her name was announced with a light smile running along her pale features. Eyes widen from the site, the male students couldn't help but make their eyes follow the young female with their mouths slightly open with 'aw'.

Stepping in front of the microphone, Fujiyama glance towards the young students before stating.. "I'm Fujiyama Shizuka. Twenty-five years old. Incidentally, I'm single."

After her introduction all the male students began to clap and yell, "Shizuka-chan!" While the staff clapped politely, and the principal, who had been nodding off through the entirety of the ceremony, woke and looked around a bit confused.

"Nice to meet you all.." She finishes as cheers and whistling noise surround the large gym room. "I keep a strict classroom. Be prepared!"

"That makes me feel better.." Yamaguchi-sensei whispered to herself, trying to overcome her nerves.

"Next, Yamaguchi-sensei!"

"Hai!" The young teacher shouted before stepping towards the stage as it suddenly became silent from the crowed of boys.

Mouths dropping from disappointment, the boys eyes slightly widen as Yamaguchi finally approach the microphone.

Bowing down once again in respect, she lean forward to lower the stand of the microphone, which made a screeching noise that, was echoing throughout the room before confidently saying, "Minna-san! You are my first students and are important to me." She slowly continues with her eyes glue to the crowed. "This precious meeting.."

"Who the heck are you? Go away!" Someone in the crowed of boys shout.

"Go away?" She repeats more to herself than to them.

"She's such a dork.." The boys spoke among themselves as they continue to stare at the site in front of them.

"And she's flat-chested.."

Trying her best to ignore their ruse remarks and comments, she continues once again. "This precious meeting.."

"Go home!"

"Go home?"

"Go home! Go home! Go home!" They repeatedly continue to say as they clap their hands together in support.

A sudden sound made the room once again become silent. All the male students glance back towards the entrance of the room as the door slowly open, which made bright white light enter the room. But walking through the door, a young male teenager walked through the entrance before making his way to the crowed of boys who stood silent.

Letting out a yawn, the young man stretches his arms forward before glancing again to search through the group. Walking through the crowd, everyone stepped out his way so he would be able to enter freely before approaching a small group of boys who any one could assume would be his male companions.

"Who is that?" Question the young teacher in front of the microphone.

Doing a small jog towards Yamaguchi, the Vice-Principal quickly direct her towards her seat in the chair line-up among one another filled with other teachers, he let out a smile before saying. "We also have a brand new student that arrived from another school today that will be joining our school!"

Out of nowhere, his facial expression turned serious and dark before glaring at the students. "Be aware that if anything is done or said towards this student, you will immediately be expelled from the school since having this student is a huge change in the all-boys school!"

Everyone became interested in what was being said, as everyone waited for the student to step forward to be introduced, which Sawatari quickly said. "Welcome our new student, Yamaguchi Kimiko."

"Nani?" All the male students along with the staff shouted as they became puzzled by the fact that the name was none other than that belonging to a female.

Everyone's eyes landed at the end of the stage to see the new female student, no one stepped out to introduce them self, which made everyone's mind go in wonder.

The Vice Principal, seeing as no one stepped out, tried introducing them again. " Please welcome our NEW student, Yamaguchi Kimiko!", this time he spoke a bit louder and put emphasis on the word new, so that the new student would hear.

Once again the students waited expectantly for the female to step out, but none ever came. After a few seconds, the students began to mutter amongst themselves about this supposed new student.

The Vice Principal soon became impatient and walked back stage to bring the student forth. As he looked around, he saw no one behind the curtain, and became angered. He quickly walked out on stage and to the sleeping principal, to report the missing student.

While in the process of shaking him awake, a loud crash was heard from the other end of the stage. Everyone instantly became quiet and wondered curiously what could have possibly made the noise.

The Vice Principal slowly walked over, being cautious as to what could lay behind it. As he reached his hand out to move the curtain, it flew open of its own accord. The Vice Principal jumped back, letting out a shriek of fright, while all the students stared wide-eyed at the scene.

When the Vice Principal had composed himself, he looked up at the curtain to see someone standing there holding the curtain open. His eyes widened and he suddenly yelled, "You!"

From behind the curtain stepped out a teen wearing a black baseball cap, and the school's uniform. They had their hands tucked into the pockets of the black pants, and the bottom three buttons of the jacket were undone, revealing what looked like a green t-shirt underneath. The teen slowly walked out and stared blankly at the older man before them.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight before them. Even the Vice Principal stared in awe and confusion. The new student was not a girl, but a male student. Maybe the Vice Principal had said the wrong name, or had his mind on something else.

The teen continued to stare blankly at the older man until he finally uttered, "Do I owe you something?"

With those words the adult was shaken out of his stupor and looked the teen from head to toe. How could this be the new student. He thought for sure the name belonged to a female, maybe he had read the wrong file.

The teen getting impatient asked again, "Do I owe you something?"

"Ano… are you the new student?", the adult stammered. As the student slowly nodded his head, the Vice Principal became confused.

The teen sighed and looked up at the older male in front of him, "With the way you keep staring, I'm starting to get the feeling I'm not what you expected."

The adult remained quiet, with a look of confusion. All of the other staff members, shared the same look as their colleague. Not to mention the out of sink students on the gym floor looking up at the strange turn of events.

First the students were rewarded with a beautiful new English teacher, who looked as delicate as a white rose and had the smile of an angel. Then the excitement was ruined by the pig-tailed-flat-chested-red-jumpsuit-wearing-sorry-excuse-of-a-woman, math teacher. And finally, they were tricked into believing they were going to have female student, when in fact it was actually just another guy. What was this, some kind of three-act show, or three-man whatever!

As the students processed this in their heads, the new student finally got tired of the Vice Principal's staring and pushed passed him.

At the sudden physical contact, he was shaken from his inner turmoil to see the new student walking off. "Oi, get back here you have to introduce yourself to your classmates and teachers", he called, walking behind him.

The teen came to a complete stop, almost making the adult bump into him, as he swiftly turned around and gave him a blank look. He stared the adult down for a few seconds before walking to the microphone and saying in a bored tone, " I'm Yamaguchi Kimiko."

As soon as the words left his mouth, everyone's eyes widened in the gym, and shouted, "Nani!" Murmurs could be heard through out the gym from the students, and even some staff members who were confused by this turn of events.

"But that's a girl's name", one of the students shouted.

"His parents must have been out of their minds to name him that!", another soon said. More shouts like this soon followed.

The teen looked around him getting irritated, and finally shouted, "Uru sai! What name is, isn't any of your business! Shove your comments!", he finished as he stepped back, as if nothing happened.

Everyone quieted down and stared up at the male student on the stage with their mouths wide open, again.

Sawatari-sensei recovered from the surprise quickly, and walked up to the microphone. "Ano, Yamaguchi-san is the new student attending this school. He will be placed in class 3-D", the Vice Principal announced.

The group, the yawning boy joined, held slight glares toward the new male. The yawning boy himself, looked up at him with a blank stare.

The teen on stage simply yawned and began to walk off stage. As he made his way down the steps, the Vice Principal looked at his hat and followed him. "Oi, Yamaguchi-san! Chotto matte!", he called after the student.

He stopped mid-stride in front of the crowd of students. He rolled his eyes and turned to look at the adult behind him with an annoyed look on his face. "Now what?"

The Vice Principal just stared at him before gulping. "Ano, wearing hats in school is not allowed, neither are piercing. You must take them off."

Yamaguchi, who had been staring at the ground, turned a steely gaze toward the nervous adult and suddenly smirked, "Hn. And who's gonna make me take it off?"

The Vice Principal stared dumbfounded at the student. This had to be a nightmare. When he first heard the name of the new student, it was like music to his ears. A female student, would save the school. Her graduating from Shirokin would insure it becoming a co-ed school. Many more, young girls would gain interest and be encouraged to apply for the following year. The Vice Principal had seen this as a way to increase the school's popularity, and he so anxiously awaited the student's arrival.

His excitement later became worry when he found out, she would be placed in class 3D. He could not begin to express his dislike for the gang of hooligans, who co-existed in the class. They were foul-mouthed, didn't follow school rules, constantly got into fights with gangs and other schools, and were complete embarrassment to the school. So one can only imagine his worry for the young girl, who would be joining this class, if it could be called that.

He could already see her running out of the classroom screaming and yelling that she couldn't take the harassment anymore. He could see the letter of resignation on his desk the next day. He could even see the fall of Shirokin. That's why, before introducing her, he forewarned the students to tread carefully with the new student.

Imagine his surprise when the amazing, female student, who was gonna change the future of Shirokin, was in fact a teenage male student. His whole wonderful world came crashing down around him. Now he could understand there being a new being a new student. He must have been out of his mind to believe a female had been accepted into the all male school.

As for being put in class 3D, he could now see why, what with the attitude he had just received from the student. He would not allow another one of these hooligans to run around doing what they pleased. He'd put a stop to him right now.

"Listen, you can't wear hats in school. Now take it off or I will be forced to remove it myself", he commanded in his most authoritative voice.

Yamaguchi's smirk disappeared and his steely gaze became a glare. In the blink of an eye, he brought his hand out of his pocket, and gripped the front collar of the older man's suit, tightly, and pulled him roughly to his face.

The eyes of the students in the gym widened and jaws dropped. The staff on stage immediately stood up and watched in surprise. The yawning boy's group watched, also wide-eyed, while the yawning boy himself, watched in curiosity and mild surprise.

"If you try to even touch this hat, it'll be the last thing you ever touch with that hand. Catch my drift?", he growled

The Vice Principal's bug-eyes, got even wider and he even began to tremble a bit. This kid truly did belong with this gang of delinquents. He was soon shaken by roughly from his fright, by the teen less than an inch in front of him.

"I said, Do. You. Catch. My. Drift?", he repeated once more, menacingly.

The adult slowly nodded his head, and stammered a "Hai." Yamaguchi simply smirked once more and shoved him back. Sawatari-sensei stumbled until he found his balance once again and stared at the student flabbergasted.

The student shoved his hand into his pocket again, turned around and walked towards the exit, the yawning boy had entered through only moments before.

The whole gym came to life as mutters could be heard form the students and the staff. The yawning boy held a blank face as he watched the door shut behind the new student.

The vice principal still stood, looking at the spot the new student had occupied, a few seconds before. If he wasn't sure before, he was now. That boy was definitely a class 3D delinquent no doubt about it.

* * *

><p>Yamaguchi smirked as he walked down an empty hallway. He could still see the look on the stupid Vice Principal's face. He really did try to order him around. He snorted at the thought of a teacher being able to order him around.<p>

There was a reason why he wasn't welcomed at his old school, or the one before that one, but those were stories to be told another. He hated teachers with a passion. Especially that one. His very last teacher. That one surely paid their dues. He smirked at the thought again. As he rounded the corner, he saw what he thought was a woman, in a red jumpsuit with pig-tails, bending over slightly and looking down a flight of stairs. She then straightened and descended down said stairs.

He walked a little closer, as his new class was in the same direction, and looked down at the woman with a look of curiosity. She stood in front of a door for a few seconds before turning around and extending a hand out in front of herself. Upon seeing her face, a sneer replaced the curious look he had before. This woman. He knew who she was and he couldn't stomach the fact that she was here in this school. She surely couldn't be a teacher here.

She soon muttered, "Fight-oh! Go!", while crouching very slightly and turning back to the door.

His eyes followed her until she disappeared through the door. He stood there fuming at the fact that she was here. And by the looks of it, she was the teacher of his class. What amazing luck he had. He'd have to swallow back any anger that was itching to be released. He couldn't afford to be kicked out of another school. At least not on his first day. He smirked and he too descended the stair case to stand in front of the door.

He had expected to hear some kind of noise coming from the classroom, but nothing could be heard from the other side of the door. He furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hand on the small crevice used to slide the door open. After standing there a few seconds, he decided to open walk into the classroom. He walked in to see one of the students gripping the young teachers collar and growled , "None of your business!" He quietly slipped in and slammed the door shut.

Upon hearing the slam, the young teacher and the class of rambunctious boys, turned their attention to the solitary figure of the new student. He looked around the room and became annoyed at all the gawking. "What are you all gawking at? Never seen a guy before?", he asked sarcastically.

Some of the boys continued to stare at him while others didn't take so well to his attitude. He glared back at them annoyed. The young teacher sniffing trouble about to bubble, decided to interject. "Um, if you're thinking of fighting I think it's best you don't sin-"

"Mind your own business! Keep being nosy and I'll mess you up", the student, who still had the teacher gripped up by the collar, interjected. Yamaguchi-sensei stared at him with a blank face.

In the back of the room were three of the students from the yawning boy's group. The three of them began shouting encouragements to the one threatenin the teacher, as if it had been some victory.

"Yeah! Kuma!", shouted the tall bleached blonde, climbing onto a desk. This one was called Uchiyama Haruhiko. More commonly known as Uchi.

While other students in the class began chanting, "Beat her up!", there was another one of the group members sitting down. Checking himself out in a hand mirror. This one had long copper dyed hair and was named Minami Youichi. Another who had short brown hair and wore some kind of designer scarf, sat making faces with his friends. This was Noda Takeshi. The student at the front, who had instigated all the cheering in the classroom, was chubbier guy, with a blonde buzz cut. This was Kumai Teruo, more commonly known as Kuma, for his resemblance to a bear.

Kuma, being fueled on by the shouts of encouragement from his friends, smiled back at the class and turned back on the teacher in front of him. He let her go, pushing her back slightly. "Got it?", he threatened. "Don't boss us around", he demanded kicking her desk and walking to the back of the classroom, to join his friends once again. All of his classmates gave him high fives on his way back, while he gloated as if he'd accomplished something amazing.

Yamaguchi stood by the door, as he watched the foolish display of his new class. The class then began to talk amongst themselves as if there were no teacher in the room.

"Um… once again, I'm introducing myself", the young teacher announced. "My name is…", she began as she turned to write on the chalkboard. "Yamaguchi.." She was once again cut off by a paper airplane hitting her arm. She stopped what she was writing, turned to the class and let out an exasperated sigh as she truned back to writing on the board. "Yamaguchi Kumiko", she finished.

Yamaguchi continued to stand by the door, watching as class 3D made paper balls, and then proceeded to throw them at the young woman writing on the board. The threw whatever paper they could get their hands on. Yamaguchi rolled his eyes at how foolish his new classmates were. They were behaving like kindergarders.

"23 years old", Yamaguchi-sensei continued, as if nothing were going on.

Yamaguchi glanced to the back of the class to see the one called Kuma, picking up a baseball. He released a sigh of annoyance and began to walk to the front of the class.

Kuma wound back as far as he could. The yawning boy, who up to this point had been trying to nap, sat up in his seat with a look of disbelief, at what his friend was about to attempt. Kuma wound back and then brought his arm forward, releasing the ball, aimed towards the unsuspecting teacher. Yamaguchi-sensei sensing the danger, waited for the ball to get closer, in order to evade. Once the ball was close enough, she moved her head to the side, and brought her hand up to catch the ball.

It was not Yamaguchi-sensei who caught the ball, but the new student who stood with is hand, a few inches in front of the teachers hand. He pulled his hand back and contemplated at the ball. Yamaguchi-sensei, having a hand full of nothing but air, turned around to see the new student now standing in front of her. Everyone in the class, including the rookie teacher, stared on in surprise and wonder at what the new guy had just done.

Yamaguchi looked up at the class with disgust. "What kind of cheap joke is this? You're a pretty big coward of you're doing something as underhanded as this. Who attacks someone else from behind. Grow a pair and café them head on", he stated, annoyed.

"Oh! Thank you!", Yamaguchi-sensei gushed, "You saved me from getting my he-"

"Shut up!", the new student cut her off again," don't talk to me! Anyway, anyone could've caught such a slow ass pitch", he finished walking to the only empty seat in the back-right corner of the classroom. The rest of the boys in the class started laughing at his last statement, making fun of Kuma for his slow pitch.

The yawning boy watched Yamaguchi throw his bag on the desk and fall back into the chair. He gave him a contemplative look. This sleepy boy, with the lone blonde streak in a mess of almost black hair, was Sawada Shin.

After Yamaguchi's took his seat, the young teacher turned around and quickly finished introducing herself, drawing a heart around her personal information on the board. She turned around with a smile, only to have it quickly wiped off at the sight of the empty classroom.

* * *

><p>Yamauchi-sensei had changed out of her jumpsuit, and back into the dress suit she had come into the school with. She was walking down the school corridor with the her bag in hand, when a conversation caught her attention.<p>

"That woman, what was her name? The new teacher, and that new guy too."

"You mean, Yamaguchi Kumiko? With the glasses?"

"The one with the baseball cap? That's Yamaguchi Kimiko. The one with the girly name."

Yamaguchi sensei continued walking, and soon saw the group of boys, that took about the back left corner of the classroom, sitting under some stairs having lunch.

"I don't think she'll be coming back", stated Kuma with a smile on his chubby face.

"Yeah. Kuma and the new guy really scared the crap out of her", Uchi agreed,while playing with some kind of instrument.

"100 yen on her not coming back", bet Minami.

"300 yen for me, then", Noda replied, while looking at the screen of his laptop. His eyes suddenly widened and a large grin appeared on his face. "Oh, I got it!" On the screen appeared what seemed to be the cover of some kind of porn magazine. Minami and Uchi excitedly, huddled around the laptop and patted Noda on job well done. "Yeah, cool! You did good", Minami praised.

"How about you, Shin?", Kuma inquired, look at Shin who was laying on one of the steps on the stairs.

"I'll pass", was the reply of the lazy boy, who turned his head slightly to utter his answer.

After his answer, the young teacher had heard enough, and continued on her way down the hall.

The new student stood just a few feet away from where the young teacher had once stood listening to the senseless conversation, the group of boys had. He watched her until she disappeared from his sight. 'Her? Scared?', he thougth, 'Don't make me laugh.' He chuckled to himself as he walked out of the school. He knew she'd come back. She never gave up, or disappointed, except for that one time. Which is why he'd break her fighting spirit.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this a bit confusing. The name confusion will change in a few chapters please bare with me. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please leave me any comments you may have, I'd appreciate to have some feedback. Once again check out the profile for any news, or the links on the page. <strong>

**Thanks once again to Buru-Beri-Chan who encouraged me on finally writing this idea, that I've had for a long time now. **

**Ja Ne**


	2. Lazy Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own anything from the Gokusen world, or I would not be on here.**

**Now on to the announcements. Sorry for the late update I didn't mean to take so long. I actually had the whole thing written by hand and i had typed it up but if you've read on my Tumblr I've actually been experiencing some internet problems =[ But I'm finally back and the long awaited 2nd chapter is here =] and since it took so long I went back and re-read what I had written and decided to add a few things which ended up a scene =D this ended up going from 8 pages to 13 and the top of the 14th page. Once I started I just couldn't stop. I'm hoping to have Chapter 3 out within the next week so keep your eyes peeled. Once again if you want to ask me questions or get updates on my stories please check my Tumblr or Formspring I have the links on my profilen, And story Banners are now up =]**

**Buru-beri-chan: **Yay! I'm happy you enjoyed the first chapter. Yes, Kimiko is pretty interesting. I'm glad you like him so far =] I know exactly what you mean about everyone liking Yankumi. I love her and it truly is strange to see someone who doesn't, maybe we'll figure out why later.

**darkweb47:** I'm not quite sure what confused you and I would appreciate it if you'd tell me what did. Maybe I can clear things up. If it what was having two Yamaguchis I'm sorry for the confusion. If it's in reference to what's going on, it will be cleared up in a couple of chapters, maybe.

**Sorry forgot to write this above. If you see Italics like with ' that's a thought. if they don't have that then it's a flashback. Also to help differentiate the two Yamaguchis I added -sensei to yankumi and -kun to the new guy. Hope that helps, and enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Lazy Beginnings<br>**

"Tadaima!", the young teen said upon entering his apartment. He was met with silence and sighed. "Okaeri", he murmured to himself as he shut the door. Of course no one would answer, if there isn't anyone to receive him. He looked around the small apartment and once again sighed.

The apartment was more like one giant room with two doors, and a small kitchen. It had a color theme of some kind of creamy color. To the right of the door on the wall was a coat hanger. On the left side of the huge room was a small couch that doubled as a bed, in front of it was a small glass table, and the right of the couch was a lamp and an alarm clock. On the same side of the room was a door that led to a small bathroom with the essentials, toilet, sink and standing shower. On the right side of the room was a small area with a bar-like wall separating it from the rest of the room. There were three stools placed under where the bar-like wall. Right next to the kitchen was the second door which led to a closet, which held four suitcases and a couple of jackets. It may not be much and it may be cramped but this is what he was gonna call home for a while. He didn't mind, as long as he had a roof over his head he was perfectly content.

He dropped his bag at the door and removed his school jacket while walking over to the couch. Tossing it on the glass table, he threw himself onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"_I don't think she'll be coming back", stated Kuma with a smile on his chubby face._

"_Yeah. Kuma and the new guy really scared the crap out of her", Uchi agreed, while playing with some kind of instrument._

He chuckled once again at the thought of the young woman giving up. His new class had a few thing to learn about her, and some might be very shocking. Yes, he knew her, a very long time ago. She was once someone he looked up to, but then… Ever since that time, he hasn't been able to forget and he will most certainly not forgive.

* * *

><p><em>Beep! Beep! Beep!<em>

A hand shot out from under the pile of blankets and landed on the alarm clock. The hand slowly retracted back under the blankets lazily and the owner of said hand groaned. Rustling was heard as the figure under the blanket seemed to stretch.

Finally, the stretching figure sat up and let out a yawn. As the teen male rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he looked at the time. It was currently 11:37 am, which meant he was late for his second day at his new school. After staring blankly at the clock, he got up and went into the small bathroom to perform the usual morning routine.

Walking to the closet, wrapped only in a towel, he looked through a suitcase, grabbing some underwear. He dropped the towel and pulled on it on, he grabbed the green t-shirt from the day before and slipped it on. Finding his pants under the glass table he pulled them on and walked into the small kitchen.

He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. After going through the cupboards and refrigerator he was rewarded with nothing but air. He'd forgotten to buy a few groceries.

'_Looks like I'll have to skip breakfast today', _he thought to himself. Letting out another groan, he grabbed his blazer and baseball cap off the glass table and continued on his way out, adjusting the hat on his head.

As he walked, he contemplated what his new school life would be like now. Would he stay long enough to graduate? Or would he, once again, be expelled? Seeing as his new homeroom teacher was non other than Yamaguchi Kumiko, he chose the latter. He'd make her suffer and give her hell for what she did, but not right away. All would come in a due time.

He smirked to himself and continued his walk to school.

* * *

><p>English had ended a little over twenty minutes ago, when Yamaguchi-sensei walked in and began her lesson. She was in the middle of trying, in vain, to teach the class an equation when the door slid open loudly. The class quieted down and together with the young woman, looked over to see the new student lazily walking in and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Sliding the door shut behind him, he walked over to his desk.<p>

"Ah! Yamaguchi-kun!", the young teacher called. He stopped mid-step, but did not turn to look at her. She took it as a sign that he was listening and continued. "You're more than three hours late. As a new student you shouldn't be late on your second day of school. I'm going to have to give you detention after school today", she chastised him.

"Hn", escaped his lips as he looked over his shoulder at her. "So what?" She stared at him confused. He tossed his bag on the desk and turned around to face her. "So what if I'm late? Maybe I was busy and had some business to take care of. Ever thought of that?", he questioned.

"As a student, your first priority should be attending school", she replied, staring at the teen before her.

His lazy gaze became a glare as the smirk on his face disappeared from his face. "Who the hell do you think you are telling me what I should do?", he growled.

"I'm just your homeroom teacher, and as such, it is my duty to look after you and-"

"Shut up!", Yamaguchi-kun cut in. "It's your duty? To look after me? Ha! Don't make me laugh. What could you possibly know about looking after someone? Huh!", he challenged as the silent class watched the battle between the school's newest additions.

The atmosphere in the room was tense with apprehension as the two faced off. Yamaguchi-sensei stood tense, with a look of confusion on her face. Yamaguchi-kun stood a few feet away from her, fists in his pockets, eyes glaring at her from under the hats visor. He would not be preached at by her. The young teacher looked down and felt her mouth go dry.

"You adults are all the same. You're just full of empty promises and then you stab us in the back. Don't try to act righteous!"

Yamaguchi-sensei snapped her eyes up quickly and began to reply, " That's not true! I'm-"

"Save it! I don't care what you have to say", he cut her off once again. "How about you do your job and leave me the hell alone!" He walked over to his desk and fell back into his seat, before speaking once more. "And I'm not one for detention, so I hope you enjoy sitting alone after school 'cause I'm not coming" With that he folded his arms on the desk and laid his head down. Yamaguchi-sensei stood silent for a few seconds before returning the abandoned problem on the board. A few more seconds passed by before the classroom was once again full noise. The young teacher was once again trying to teach a problem on the board, Yamaguchi-kun was napping and his classmates were back to chatting amongst themselves. Everything, for the most part, was back to normal.

* * *

><p>"If x squared equals negative five, what's the value of x?", Yamaguchi-sensei asked, as she wrote the problem on the board. She turned around to see that no one was paying attention.<p>

The desks, as before, were all turned in different angles. Some of the students sat on the desks, their backs to the front of the room, having conversations with their friends. Others were looking through magazines, or doodling in notepads. One of them was sitting on a desk kicking a soccerball. Another was throwing a baseball up and catching it when it descended again. Yamaguchi-kun was still sleeping in his seat. Shin's four friends were all chatting, while the leader himself sat with his elbows on the desk and hands holding up his chin.

The young woman leaned forward on the podium with her hands. "Can someone solve this solution?" Everyone continued on with their individual activities. "No one? Hey, is anyone listening?", she tried in vain. "Are you listening? Can you hear me?", she held a hand to the side of her mouth to project her voice. Aggravated and tired of being ignored, the young woman yelled, "I am asking if you are listening! When someone is talking, you look at that person. Don't you guys know that's common courtesy?"

The whole class silenced at once and looked at the front of the room. Even Yamaguchi-kun lightly groaned and rose from his nap, looking at her with sleepy eyes.

Surprised the class actually listened to her, she opened and closed her mouth like a fish, before picking up the role book. She looked down for a second before returning her gaze to the class. "Kumai-kun, come forward and try this problem."

"Then say please!", he replied.

"Huh?" She looked at him confused.

"When you ask someone to do something you say please. Don't you know that's a common courtesy?" Uchi mocked as he sat back with one of his long legs on the desk. Behind him, Noda sat resting his cheek on his hand and his laptop in front of him. Next to him, Minami sat on a desk with a stick in his hand, chewing on gum. In front of Minami and to the right of Uchi was Kuma, nodding his agreement.

Yamaguchi-sensei closed the role book and walked around the podium. "I'm not asking you, but commanding you."

The entire class, with the exception of Shin and Yamaguchi, stood outraged and began to voice their angry thoughts. Shin sat calmly watching his classmates, as Yamaguchi sat, head propped up on his hand, with half lidded eyes.

Kuma shoved his chair aside and proceeded to walk to the front of the classroom, hands tucked in his pockets. He brushed past the young woman, bumping her shoulder as he went up to the board. Yamaguchi-sensei smiled in victory as the class settled down again.

Still smiling at her feat, she heard Kuma say, "It's done", and walk past her, back to his seat. She happily turned around and the smile disappeared. Her eyes widened at seeing not the answer to the problem but "MATH SUCKS" written on the board in big pink characters. What shocked her more was the elementary spelling mistake, which she voiced, erupting the class in laughter. Yamaguchi-kun sat back lazily and grinned, amused for the first time by his new classmates' antics.

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor caught his attention and he looked to his right. A couple of desks over, was Sawada Shin stretching. Shin just gave the teacher a nonchalant glance and began to walk to the back exit of the room.

Yamaguchi-sensei turned around quickly and watched him in surprise. "Hey, wait! We're in the middle of class", she tried to reason, as his four friends also got up to follow him out of the room. "You better wait", she warned, starting out the front exit of the room.

Yamaguchi-kun sat thinking for a moment before shrugging his shoulders and walking to the front door. On his way out he saw Shin and his gang, in the upper hallway showing the teacher his wrist watch. Not a second later the bell rang. The guys all walked off after mocking her. Yamaguchi-kun rolled his eyes. "Baka! Class is over", he stated bumping her shoulder as he passed. The young woman just watched him walk off, feeling completely exhausted form the day's many events.

* * *

><p>Yamaguchi was walking out of the school when his stomach cried out with a vengeance, telling him it would wait no longer. He groaned and rubbed his empty stomach. "I'm so hungry", he moaned. His stomach cried again and he clutched it, crouching down as he did.<p>

Shin and his gang were walking out the front doors, his friends chatting animatedly behind him. Shin stopped walking when he saw a figure crouching a few feet in front of them. The guys behind him stopped and looked at him confused. "Isn't that Yamaguchi?"

The guys all looked ahead of them to see said boy. "Yeah it is", confirmed Kuma. "Wonder what he's doing?" Shin walked ahead of them and the others followed.

"Ugh. Shut up", Yamaguchi-kun moaned to his stomach. A pair of shoes caught his attention from the corner of his eye. His eyes followed the pair of legs attached to the shoes and arrived at Sawada Shin's bored face.

"What are you doing?", he questioned, his friends walking up behind him. Yamaguchi stood up slowly and looked up at him. Shin stood quite a few inches taller than him. In fact, Yamaguchi was the shortest guy in the class.

"None of your business", the shorter guy answered. Shin just stared down at him.

"I think you need to learn some manners", Kuma let out, angered by his rudeness.

"What? You gonna wait 'til I turn around and throw a baseball at me?", he mocked, eyebrows raised at the bear.

Kuma's face reddened and he stepped forward ready to fight. Yamaguchi stood, eyes locked on him and fists curled at his sides. "Kuma!" The bear looked at his leader and stepped back.

"You should've let Kuma wipe that smug look from his face", Uchi said, the others voicing their agreement.

Yamaguchi looked at Uchi, then shifted his gaze to Shin. "What do you want?", he demanded, shoving his fists into his pockets. "Wait, let me guess. You're here to pick on the new kid, right?" Head tilted to the side, eyebrows raised, he smirked up at them. Shin rolled his eye and looked at him. "What Sawada?", he demanded again, glaring up at him.

Uchi, Minami, Noda and Kuma watched in silence. The four stood wondering the same thing. What did he want? Why had Shin come over in the first place? Their thoughts were interrupted when a loud growling was heard. All of their eyes shot up in surprise. Where did that come from?

Shin looked down at Yamaguchi confused, while his new classmate's eyes just widened. Then there it was again, a growl. Yamaguchi's eyes widened again, looking down he clutched at his stomach. "Shut Up!"

Everything was deathly and awkwardly silent. It was like that embarrassing moment in an anime where it gets so quiet you can hear the wind blow and the crickets chirp. The silence was then replaced by the howling laughs of Shin's friends, as he himself held a small smirk and amusement in his eyes. If Yamaguchi wasn't embarrassed before , he sure was now.

The embarrassed teen's face flushed and he curled his hands into fists. "Shut up!", he yelled. The boys kept on laughing, Uchi had even fallen and now lay on his back clutching his stomach. Minami clung to Kuma, as the two held each other up and Noda just pointed at him laughing. This was just humiliating. "Stop laughing!" He stomped his foot and glared at the boys.

Shin's smirk widened a little and he sighed. "Come on", he said to the new 'hungry' student, walking past him.

"Eh?" He turned to look at him with confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah, Yamaguchi! Come with us", Noda smiled walking past him. Yamaguchi looked at him even more confused.

"That's a great idea", Kuma agreed, his anger towards him long forgotten.

Uchi sprung up from the ground and jumped on him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "All right! Let's go!"

"Eh!" He looked at the bleached blonde.

"The more the merrier, right?", Minami chimed in happily wrapping his arm around the new student as well.

"Eh!", he exclaimed utterly confused, looking at the two guys to his right and left. The two teens started pulling him along after their three friends.

Yamaguchi dug his heels into the ground frustrated and annoyed. "Matte!" The guys stopped and stared at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

They looked amongst themselves confused. "We're going out to eat", Uchi replied from his right, acting as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Eh?", he squeaked, eyebrows pressed together.

"Come on! I'm starving", Kuma cried, walking forward again. The guys continued on their way, Uchi and Minami pulling a protesting Yamaguchi along.

* * *

><p>Shin stood with a baseball in hand. He was in some kind of netted cage. Noda sat at an angle on a ledge a few inches from the cage, and Minami stood in front of him. Standing to Minami's left was Kuma eating a sub-sandwich and sitting in front of him was Uchi. Yamaguchi stood to Kuma's left, holding a similar sub-sandwich.<p>

Shin tossed the ball up and finally pitched it hard at a target. The number '125' lit up red on a machine. The machine measured the strenght of the pitch.

"Nice throw", muttered Yamaguchi, taking a bite from his sub. He watched Shin wind up and pitch the ball again.

"Nice arm, Shin!", Kuma gushed, with food in his mouth. He looked like a squirrel, with all that food in his cheeks. Shin smirked and pitched again.

"He's too cool", Uchi stated.

"Yeah", Noda and Minami agreed.

Yamaguchi looked at them weirdly before stating, "You sound like fan girls."

"Shut up", they all replied. Kuma playfully shoved him.

Yamaguchi just glared at him and took another bite of his sub. How'd he even get here with these guys? Oh, that's right. His stomach decided to announce its need for food and the group decided to drag him along for lunch. He groaned just remembering.

_He had long stopped protesting and dragged his feet next to Uchi and Minami. He pondered why they'd brought him along but didn't bother asking. He looked up to see Shin and Kuma up ahead. The bear was chatting happily to his leader. Yamaguchi wondered briefly if Shin cared for what Kuma was saying, but the thought quickly disappeared. Noda was next to Minami telling him about some website he'd found with some real beauties and his friend got excited at the discovery. The new student raised his eyebrow suspiciously at the two._

"_Oi", came from his right. He quickly looked up at the tallest member of the group, and raised his eyebrows at him. "I heard something interesting about you. Is it true you beat up your last two homeroom teachers?", he inquired,, looking down at the shortest person of the group._

_Yamaguchi contemplated the teen beside him. Was this why they had invited him? And where did he hear that from? "So what if I did?", he asked instead._

"_Nothing. I was just asking." He glared down at him. "I don't like your bad attitude."_

"_Yeah. Well, I don't like your girly hair but that's something we're both gonna have to deal with", he glared back. The two stopped walking and sneered at each other, fists curled at their sides._

_The first to notice their disappearance was Minami. He looked to his right to see noone standing there. "Where's Yamaguchi?", he gave Noda a questioning look._

_Noda shrugged and looked around Minami. "Uchi's gone too", he pointed out. The two stopped and looked around them. Eyes scanning their surroundings before landing on their targets a few feet behind them. Judging by how tense their bodies looked, Noda and Minami could sense a fight about to break out and decided to interject._

"_Hey! Here you are. Thought you pulled a Houdini", Minami joked, wrapping an arm around Yamaguchi. He didn't receive any response from the teen. He just continued to glare at the tall blonde._

"_Hey Uchi. Let's go, Shin and Kuma are leaving us behind", Noda called out to Uchi. He paid Noda no mind as he was too focused in his silent battle with the new student. Noda and Minami gave each other nervous glances._

_Suddenly Uchi's hand shot out and grabbed Yamaguchi's collar, his fist raised up behind his head ready to strike. Yamaguchi only continued to glare up at him, which only angered him further and he started to swing his fist forward._

"_Oi!" Uchi froze mid swing and looked at the owner of the voice. Minami and Noda spun around, eyes wide. Yamaguchi was the last to shift his glare away from Uchi._

_Shin stood, hands in his pockets, the ever present bored expression on his face, and Kuma at his side, a distance in front of the four. "Let him go, Uchi."_

_Uchi and Yamaguchi looked at one another before he pushed the smaller teen away form him. The two continued their glaring contest._

"_Let's go." Shin turned around and walked away with Kuma._

"_All right. Time to eat!", Minami exclaimed pulling Yamaguchi with him. Uchi and Noda followed a few seconds later._

_Half an hour later the six sat at a Yakisoba stand. At the moment, Minami, Uchi, Kuma, and Noda were staring at Yamaguchi finish his second order of yakisoba and order a third._

"_Wow, he has Kuma's stomach", muttered Minami. The others nodded in agreement._

_Yamaguchi felt the stares and turned to glare at them. "Quit gawking at me. Don't you have your own food?"_

"_Here you go", the kind woman said placing the order in front of him. _

"_Arigatou gouzaimasu", he thanked picking up his chopsticks and digging in. The others returned to their food and soon the group was finished and paying for their meals._

_Yamaguchi reached into his pocket for his wallet and found it empty. His eyes widened and he searched all of his pockets but still came up empty handed. Now what was he going to do? Where did he leave it?_

"_Oi! What are you doing?", Uchi asked._

"_I don't have my wallet", he muttered in reply._

"_Eh?"_

"_I left my wallet in my bag and I left my bag in school! Kuso!", he cursed himself in realization._

"_Baka." The bleach blond shook his head at him._

"_Who the hell are you calling an idiot?", he glared at him._

"_Seems you're hard of hearing too", Uchi mocked. The two started walking up to one another, when Shin walked between the two and paid the kind woman. He turned around and walked past the two saying, "Let's go."_

"_No one asked you to pay for me", Yamaguchi said following him._

_Shin stopped and gave him a blank look. "You couldn't pay them could you?" Yamaguchi opened his mouth but nothing came out. Shin shoved his hands in his pockets. "Next time you pay for me." With that he turned around and the group continued on their way. _

After that the group just spent their time roaming around the city. Eventually, Kuma got hungry again and bought a sub. Yamaguchi's stomach decided at that moment to announce itself again and Kuma bought him one too, ignoring his protests. It was then decided to play some games, which leads to where Yamaguchi sat now. How did he even get involved with these guys? And when would he be going home?

An hour later, Shin decided to go home and the guys, with the exception of Yamaguchi, moaned their disappointment. Kuma then announced he had to leave and the other three were even more upset. Yamaguchi took the chance to leave and left with a simple "ja ne."

"It was fun hanging out with you", the guys said and waved him off.

He sighed and walked home deep in thought. Could he trust them? He wasn't much for the lone wolf act and he liked having friends. Could they be friends? But what if he were expelled again? What would happen then?

* * *

><p>As the new day approached Yamaguchi tried his best to forget the events and conversations he had yesterday with certain people as he finally entered the building. He'd woken early and had not been able to go back to sleep and so decided to come to school. The hallways were empty until he saw a familiar classmate who's name was Kumai also known as Bear by half the students in the school that knew him. Seeing that he was heading in the same direction he was, he caught up to him before lightly shouting. "Kuma!"Hearing his name being called, he turned his head to the side to finally see his caller who was non other than the new student with a tired expression running across his face. Not saying anything back to him. Yamaguchi's eyes wandered towards his face to see a small bandage covering a wound, which slightly worried him. "What happen to your face?"Before he could answer back another voice interrupted their small chat.<p>

"Kumai!"Making both their heads follow the direction of the voice, they both encountered the Vice-Principal along with his lackey while Yamaguchi-sensei stood there helplessly beside them, directly in front of Kumai. They softly pushed Yamaguchi-kun aside, which earn a small glare from him as Kyoto had an important question to ask."Another fight?"

"No, I fell."

"Don't lie!"Stepping closer to the bear, he quickly went on to say. "You know what'll happen if you cause trouble again, don't you?"

"You'll be expelled", answered his lackey who Yamaguchi-kun shoved out the way, which made him make contact with the wall besides them.

Kumai had angrily gotten in his face before heatedly speaking. "So, what do you want?"

Not wanting a fight to break out, the new student barged himself in between the two males before Yamaguchi-sensei had a chance while stating, "Kuma, calm down!"

Taking off his dark color frame glasses, Kyoto tilted his head to the side before telling Kuma, "You wanna hit me and get expelled?"

Ignoring that question, Kuma walked off as Kyoto slowly placed his glasses back on while saying loudly enough for the walking student to hear. "You can't do sports, can't study, but always cause trouble. Our school doesn't need your kind!"

Storming off to god-knows-where, the new student's gaze followed Kuma's figure as it continued to walk down the hallway before averting his attention towards the bewildered young female teacher while saying angrily. "What good of a teacher are you if you merely stand there and do nothing but watch your students fall when they need of you most! I knew you were all talk! You grown ups are all alike!"Shaking his head in disapproval, he walked off before slyly muttering. "And you call your students precious!"

* * *

><p>Yamaguchi-kun climbed the stairs in hopes of being able to take a nap on the roof. Through the open door that led to the roof he could clearly see his fellow classmates chatting about with one he didn't really know."Arigato."<p>

"Ano, five hundred yen per person.."

"Nani! You mean you want money for the lunch?" Shouted the bear.

"When those Kita High students were hassling you, who came to your rescue?" Holding on to the student by the neck, Uchi continued to say. "You shouldn't take money from your benefactors. Ne?"

"It's not good to forget your duty and compassion, is it?"

The boy who was held upon his neck, smiled never the less. "Oh, yeah, I remember now. Duty and compassion."

"Hai. That's a good boy!"

"Ano, these guys sure are capable.." Yamaguchi mumbled to himself before stepping forward as no one noticed his presence until a sudden drop of a coin caught their attentions, which averted their gazes uponhim, his arms crossed he simply said with as little emotion as possible. "Don't worry about it guys, I owed you anyway, so I suggest you leave the kid alone now."

"Yamaguchi!"

"What are you doing here?"

Quickly picking up the coin, the boy bowed down in respect. "Arigatou! Arigatou!"

"No worries, now go on before they get reckless!" He young boy ran down the stairs to come in contact with Yamaguchi-sensei before going to the side of her.

Uchi walked over and placed his arm around Yamaguchi-kun's shoulder, he gave Uchi a confused look as the blonde asked. "Do you wanna eat with us, Yamaguchi?"

Removing his arm away from his shoulder, he took a step backwards before walking behind Uchi towards a nearby railing where it overlooked half of the surroundings of the school. His eyes gazed upon all the males. "Hn.." Was the only word that escaped the young teen. Guess he wouldn't be able to take that nap.

"Oi, boys.." Looking up, Yamaguchi-sensei finally made her presence be known by the boys as she approach them slowly.

"Nani?" Noda asked, opening his tray of food while the other teens followed close behind.

"Ano, the Head Teacher is missing some money he was in charge of. And then.." She said as she walked around them to find out they were completely ignoring her.

"Why are there sesame seeds on my rice?" Uchi question as he went through his meal.

Yamaguchi-kun's stomach grumbled so he walked over to the small miniature table to grab a small rice ball From Noda's tray.

"Oi, Yamaguchi! That was mine!" Noda playfully said as he tried to grab a hold of it but it was too late as he shoved it in his mouth with a smirk forming on his lips. s

Yamaguchi-sensei once again tried to continue. "So, I mean.."

"So, you suspect we did it, ne?" Shin questioned hastily as he approached the small group, which caught the new student's attention as he turned around to face him and the back of Yamaguchi.

"Eh? No, no. I don't mean that!"Not buying the whole thing, it became silent for a moment before she once again tried to make an effort. "You don't know anything, do you?"

"No, we don't!"

"Perhaps someone besides you..."

Kuma outraged stood up about to confront the young worried teacher before Shin and Yamaguchi-kun stepped forward to pull him back. "I said we didn't know!"

"How about you, Yamaguchi-kun?"

Being startled by the sudden question, he walked in front of Kuma who desperately wanted to get his hands on the teacher before saying. "Are you implying that I have something to do with the matter, Yamaguchi-sensei?", he spat at her.

She waved her hands back and forth recklessly, and shouted in defense. "No! No! I just asked since I really don't know you, you came from a different school and all!"

Throwing a glare at her, he couldn't believe he was being accused but then again it was _her_, "What makes you think I know them any better, baka!"

Not wanting a heated disagreement to occur, Shin stepped in front of him while saying. "Even if we knew, we wouldn't sell them out."

Smiling to herself, Yamaguchi-kun's eyebrow arched for what seemed like the hundredth time since he'd been in this school as she said. "I see.. Gomen about that!" With that said and done she walked off to the entrance leaving them be, but she came to a sudden halt and turned around."Five hundred yen each. I give it to Yamaguchi-kun." With her hand extended, she walked in front of the other males.

Uchi, Kumai, Noda, and Minami shouted. "What did you say?"

"It'd be fair to add something for fetching the food. But since it seems he owes you something, we'll call it even since Yamaguchi-kun paid for it. So five hundred-yen."

"Oi! Don't mess with us!"

"Five hundred yen." She demand that took Shin by surprise.

Uchi dropped a five hundred yen coin on the floor, which gained a sudden outburst from Yamaguchi-sensei. "Don't toss money your parents earned!"Eyes widened as she bent down to pick it up before leaning back to face the other male students of hers. "Ano, at least you're willing to pay. You guys, too. All right." She then extended her hand out to the three remaining students each one of them dropped the coin into her hand before sighing and walking back to their seats to sit down before Yamaguchi approach the new student with the hand load of money."This is for you," She grabbed his hand and dropping the money into it and grinning towards him. He just glared at her and snatched his hand out of hers."Gomen, Yamaguchi-kun." Said Yamaguchi with a serious face on, which made Shin wonder what was going on.

"For what?" he muttered before counting the money in his hand while glancing up.

Scratching the back of her head, she continued. "For what happened earlier about defending precious students."

Letting out a sarcastic laugh, he brushed his shoulder past her before handing Kumai, Uchi, Noda, and Minami the five-hundred yen they'd given to the young teacher as he suddenly turned around to send Yamaguchi an annoyed look. " I didn't do anything. Besides I owed them the money so mind your own business. It's not like my parents' earned it." Leaving the group and the area, he made his way out of the roof in order to find a place to take his nap.

Shin stared where he once stood before glancing at Yamaguchi who had a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch, Yamaguchi stood leaning against a tree, watching with a blank look as the young teacher tried to have lunch with her students. She had to be brain-dead or something to think they'd want to share lunch with her. He watched as she continued to try and talk with the guys as they turned their backs on her. She was just making a complete fool of herself.<p>

His eyes widened as he was suddenly grasped by the front of his shirt by non other than the Vice-Principal. "Kuso.." Dragging him away from the hollow tree he leaned against, he was now in clear view of his classmates and new teacher, which made them worriedly wonder what was about to happen.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Baka-sama!" He growled towards the older male before placing his hand on top of where the other male's was still located on his green t-shirt, he pulled it away. A scowl formed on Yamaguchi's face while anger rose upon his veins as he tried to control his actions.

"Come!"

Hearing that command, the student followed reluctantly behind him, who led him towards the direction of his classmates and teacher who continued to watch."Kumai. Come here!"

"Nani?" Yamaguchi-kun mumbled as he became confused of what Kuma and he could have done to cause trouble towards the elder ugly looking man.

"Yamaguchi-sensei. Please come, also."

"Hai!"

"Wait a minute!" Yamaguchi-kun shouted while being dragged into a room with Kuma for a moment when his eyes widened to see that Sawatari Goro Kyoto's good excuse of a lackey pushed Kuma into another teacher's desk."So noisy!" Mumbled Fujiyama-sensei wearing some headphones.

Yamaguchi-kun helped Kuma on his feet before being pushed off to the side by him as he shouted at the adult, "Can teachers use violence?"

"Violence? What about what you both did? Theft, that's a crime", The Vice Principle replied back with his arms strongly against his sides.

"Nani?"

"Theft?"

The lackey glanced back towards Yamaguchi-sensei while saying, "They're the culprit."

"I don't know anything", Kuma exclaimed.

Yamaguchi-kun took a step forward while tossing his schoolbag to the side before defensively saying, "How's that possible! You have no proof that either of us have done anything! Come off it!"

Jumping in front of the two students, Yamaguchi-sensei tried to reason. "Head teacher, do you have the goods on them?"

"Goods?" He questioned in wonder, while she finally noticed she had made the wrong choice of words. Yamaguchi quickly corrected herself before the other teachers became curious. "I mean, do you have evidence?"

"There's a witness who saw Kuma downtown yesterday carrying a yellow bag just like the collection bag and they said he maybe had an accomplice, which I believe to be no other than you, Mr. Yamaguchi!"

"How is that possible when I clearly met him only a few days ago, baka!" Yamaguchi-kun shouted stepping forward towards the Head Teacher only to be stopped by Yamaguchi-sensei.

"No way! The bag I was carrying looks like the collection bag, but it wasn't. It was a bag I carried cigarettes and a light in and plus Yamaguchi wasn't even with me so there's no proof that he was there with me!" Confirmed Kuma as he sent him a side-glance.

Looking back at the bear, the young teacher couldn't believe her ears. "Cigarettes? Why you!"

The Head Teacher said. "Then, show me the bag."

"I threw it away!"

"Threw it away?" Repeated the lackey.

"Hai, because it was so old and had holes.."

Seeing the whole thing happen, Fujiyama whispered towards the young nurse. "Can't he come up with a better story?"

"Kumai and Yamaguchi. If you tell the truth.." The Head Teacher slowly continued. "I'll let you off this time."

"We're telling the truth!" They both said at the same time.

"Do you wanna be expelled Kumai?" He stared at Kuma before averting his gaze upon the new student. "How about you, Yamaguchi? Expelled from another school will make it impossible for you to get into another. Your only option would be to willingly drop out!"

"No. Expulsion is not good. If we lose one or possibly two students, our school revenue will be that much less." Out of nowhere the school's principal replied with a pair of flower cutters in his hand.

Han on his shoulder, the Head teacher reply by saying confidently. "Principal, give me a break. Because of these guys, we aren't able to recruit new students!"

"Maybe they can't recruit new students because of you.." Yamaguchi-kun mumbled sarcastically.

"They are trash!"

"Trash?" Yamaguchi-sensei and the new student repeated.

"Do you know what'll happen if trash is left indisposed? Bugs will come and contaminate the whole environment." He continued to place his foot farther up his ass. "Killing the bugs won't solve anything if we leave the trash alone. They should be dismissed from school and taken to the police immediately!"

Finally deciding to defend her students, the young teacher of class 3-D angrily stepped forward. "Wait a minute! Without hard evidence, are you going to snitch on Kumai and Yamaguchi?" She asked worriedly to the Head Teacher.

"Snitch?"

"They said that they didn't do it!"

The lackey was the next one to place his foot where the sun doesn't shine. "Do you believe the words of trash?"

"But, there's useful trash, too. This is an era of recycling." The young nurse stated with her head tilted to the side.

Kyoto firmly shouted, "Unfortunately, they're the useless kind!"

"I quit!" Shouted Kuma before pushing several desks back and kicking a trash can, "This is bull shit! Baka!" He started walking out of the office, Yamaguchi-kun following his classmate before hearing the Head Teacher shout out loud once again. "You're out of control!"

"Kuma! Yamaguchi!", Yamaguchi-sensei called.

"Nani?" Kuma said. The students both looked back to see what more was going to be said.

"Is it true? You really didn't do anything?"

"We said we didn't" Kuma exclaimed exasperated.

"Where did you throw it?"

"Huh?"

"Where did you throw the bag?", she demanded, gripping him up by his collar.

"It doesn't matter where."

"Where!", she demanded

Yamaguchi-kun had had enough and slapped the teacher's hands away from Kuma. "The Sakura River", he replied calmly, while giving her a slight glare.

Staring at Kuma, she wanted to confirm the location, "The Sakura River, is it?"

"So what?", Kuma asked.

"Head Teacher!" Yamaguchi-sensei now turned around to look at him.

"What is it?"

Blinking for a moment, she continued. "I believe Kumai and Yamaguchi" Kuma looked at her in surprise, as Yamaguchi-kun glanced at her.

"Believe them? Based on what?"

"Because it's a teacher's duty to believe their students", she replied smoothly. Kuma still held his shocked gaze on her. The school nurse smiled to herself, proud of the young woman, while the attractive new English teacher mumbled once again, "unbelievable."

"That's ridiculous!", the Head Teacher grinned.

"Do whatever you want!", Kuma exclaimed, tired of the adults going back and forth. Yamaguchi-kun shifted his gaze to Kuma. The bear turned around and nodded towards the door. He gave a quick nod and the two walked away from the adults.

"Kumai! Yamaguchi!", the math teacher called and Kuma began to jog quickly with his new classmate behind him. As the two rounded a corner, their names were called by a different voice.

Yamaguchi-kun halted right behind Kuma and looked to his right to see Shin jogging up to them. Stopping directly in front of him, Kuma look directly into Shin's eyes before muttering. "Shin.." Shin simply smiled up at his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kumai! Yamaguchi!" The young woman came jogging around the corner and halted before the three.

"Shut up! Call the cops or whatever", he yelled at her.

"I said I believed you."

"Stop the nice act", Yamaguchi-kun snapped at her.

"I believe you", she stepped closer.

"You pretend to be nice and play dirty tricks", Shin cut in, stepping in front of his friend and new classmate. "You, grown ups. We won't be fooled anymore", he looked down on her. He turned around and patted Kuma on the shoulder, turning him around. "Come on, Kuma. You, too", he said looking over at his new classmate.

"Yeah, let's go. Us kids have to stick together, or they'll walk all over us", Kuma patted Yamaguchi-kun's shoulder and pulled him along. The new guy just nodded smirking and walked off, hands shoved in his pockets, with his new classmates.

Yamaguchi-sensei simply watched them walk off. "I believe you guys."


End file.
